<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Angel by Jewely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391715">His Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewely/pseuds/Jewely'>Jewely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Cake, Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Cupcakes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), emotionally hurt, i forgot those two tags so they’re all the way down now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewely/pseuds/Jewely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley gained enough courage to call themselves officially a couple. But Aziraphale is blaming himself for certain things. Crowley of course won’t have that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello folks... This is my first Good Omens fic. I really love Caring!Crowley comforting his angel, I HAD to write a fic about it. 👼 Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crowley hummed happily as he got into the car, putting a box full of sweet pastries on the passenger seat. The Bentley turned on “<em>Somebody To Love</em>” immediately as he started her engine. Crowley smiled and hummed along the song, thinking of one certain man-shaped being.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was on the way to his angel’s bookshop, but had stopped in front of a bakery to buy some sweets for Aziraphale. The demon bit his lip as he thought about the angel eating it, with all the pleasure he felt for good food. All those little cute satisfied wiggles, those happy little groans when a dessert was most notably scrumptious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those beautiful thoughts made the serpent smile and drive even faster than he already was.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loved this little bastard <em>so</em> much. Two weeks ago, after their lunch at the Ritz, on the day the world didn’t end, Crowley had given Aziraphale a lift back to his shop. When they arrived, the angel had thanked the demon, and <em>kissed</em> him. Without context, without another word. He just leaned in and kissed the other’s lips. Neither Crowley nor Aziraphale knew what to say as they parted. The angel had simply chuckled embarrassedly and said goodbye for that day. Crowley had remained cool, just nodded and replied the goodbye. But as soon as he arrived at his flat, he had screamed in happiness, jumping around like a little kid who just saw Santa a few seconds ago. Later, he ended up crying in joy. His angel had <em>kissed</em> him. He had done the move. After millennia of desperate tries from Crowley. The <em>one</em> person Crowley wanted the most since forever had kissed him, he had made an incredibly big move and that made Crowley the happiest demon alive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were being a bit shy at first. It had remained one single kiss, and some pecks on cheeks every here and there, but they never talked about it. Until last week. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crowley had finally been brave enough to ask the Angel if he wants the two of them to be officially a couple. And Aziraphale wanted to. He wanted to be Crowley’s boyfriend. The demon had never been so happy before. Never in his entire existence. He’d cried again. This time, the angel cried too. They had been lying in tears in each other’s arms for at least an hour, but those were happy tears. Crowley was happy and his angel was too. <em>His</em> angel. <em>His</em> Aziraphale. His love.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t take long for him to arrive at the bookstore. He parked the Bentley on a forbidden spot, got out and fixed his short spiky hairstyle quickly which one hand, the other one holding the pastries, and he entered the shop. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Angel! I’m here!” Crowley called while passing the door. “In the backroom, my dearest!” Aziraphale responded. Crowley grinned. <em>Dearest</em>. Not only his dear. His <em>dearest</em>. The demon sighed in happiness and sprinted towards the bookshop’s backroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello sweetheart, I brought you some pastries, because I know how much you love them. But not even half as much as I love you!” Crowley wanted to say as a greeting, but then swallowed the unspoken words downas he saw a small group of humans standing and sitting with Aziraphale in the backroom, all with tea mugs in their hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello Crowley! Do you remember our friends from the Air Force?” the angel, who was sitting in his armchair, smiled and gestured to the said humans. They greeted and waved a hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course Crowley remembered them. The kids weren’t there, probably they weren’t allowed to come. The humans enjoying tea with his angel were just Anathema, Newt and Madame Tracy.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only Shadwell was missing. Maybe he was still sceptic being around a demon. But Crowley didn’t like that guy anyway. He’d discorporated his angel, and that was enough making him an enemy. Aziraphale may forgive him, the sweet and kind bastard he is, but Crowley won’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, ‘course I do. Hi guys. Uhm...” Crowley said. He handed the box over to his angel. “I... brought you some... cake, angel.“ the demon said, instead of the melodramatic sweet romantic phrase he’d planned. Only because the humans were there. Damn it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aziraphale smiled, stood up and took the box. “Oh, thank you so much Crowley, dearest!“ the pale-haired man-shaped being pecked a kiss on his lover’s cheek. Crowley smiled and blushed instantly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww, you’re really adorable, you two.“ Madame Tracy smiled as she placed her empty mug on Aziraphales desk. Crowley wanted to snap at her, but he had sworn himself to always respect Tracy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was the one hosting Aziraphale when he discorporated. She helped his Angel. That was enough making her a friend. “Yeah, that’s true. I’m so happy for you!“ Anathema smiled and also got up, placing her empty mug away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Good thing Crowley was still wearing his shades, to hide at least a bit of the lovely glow in his eyes from the humans. “I agree. I‘m really glad you have no longer to fear those... kind of creepy people from up and downwards...“ Newt added as he drank the last gulp of his tea. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His girlfriend smiled. “It was nice chatting with you, Aziraphale. Thank you for the invitation!“ - „Oh, you‘re welcome, my dear girl. I thank <em>you</em> for coming.“ the principality answered, smiling and polite, holding the cake-box with one hand, while the other one was holding Crowley’s. This sweet little gesture made Crowley blush even harder, if that was even possible. He squeezed his angel’s hand softly. <em>His</em> angel. Finally his. Only his.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Madame Tracy approached the main room of the bookshop. “Well, I’m afraid we must take our go now, so we’ll leave some space to you two lovebirds.” She said to Crowley and Aziraphale with a wink, whereupon Anathema and Newt grinned, also approaching the exit of the backroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While they and Aziraphale, who was still holding Crowley’s Hand, said goodbye to each other, Tracy whispered in Crowley’s ear: “Take good care of him, Mr. Crowley. He’s the best thing that could <em>ever</em> happen to you.” - “Oh, I know. I will. Believe me.” that’s all Crowley answered, without even looking her in the eye. He was still looking at his Angel only. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she was right. This angel, this beautiful, sweet, kind and pure being was the best thing ever happened to Crowley. And that will never change.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Madame Tracy patted the serpent’s shoulder, and she said goodbye to Aziraphale too. Then the three humans got out of the backroom, and left the shop.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...” Crowley started and kissed the side of Aziraphale’s nose, right under his eye. The angel giggled. “How are you doing, my angel?” Crowley asked tenderly. He would have acted cool, like he did in front of other people, if they weren’t officially a couple. But they were, so Crowley was allowed to show as much feelings to his angel as he <em>fucking</em> wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aziraphale kept smiling, let go off Crowley’s hand, and put the cake on the desk. “I’m... doing quite alright.” He said. “How about you, my dearest boy?” The angel took Crowley’s hand again, and the demon felt his heart warm up at the touch of this soft, well manicured hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh. Nothing exciting going on... pretty boring. But now I’m here with you, so it’s a good day.” Crowley winked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People might’ve said he was being too cheesy, but now that they were free from heaven and hell, they should use it, and take advantage of being able to show their true feelings towards each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The angel smiled, blushing. “Oh, you serpent.” Aziraphale gave his partner a lovely peck on the lips, before letting go off his hand yet again. Crowley wanted to protest, but bit it back as he saw his angel taking the cake box and opening it. The principality looked at all the colourful battered and sprinkled cupcakes and cake-slices inside of the box, inhaling the fresh and warm smell even Crowley could taste in the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crowley smiled in anticipation as he waited for Aziraphale to start enjoying the pastries. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But then, to Crowley’s surprise, the angel closed the box, putting it on the table again before he started to walk towards the main room. “Uh... Angel? Won’t you eat them? They’re from your favourite bakery.” the demon asked in confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Aziraphale made and turned around, facing Crowley. “Oh dear. I-I’m sorry dearest, that was really impolite of me.” the angel smiled apologetically. A faked smile, Crowley recognized. The demon furrowed his brows, so far that they disappeared behind the shades he still wore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will eat them later. I don’t have quite much... appetite... today.” Aziraphale looked away from his demon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crowley eventually took off his sunglasses, pinning them to his shirt, and pushed the angels face back up, with two fingers under said angels chin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let go, as grayish blue eyes looked his golden ones again. “Aziraphale, are you okay?“ he asked quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The angel nodded immediately. “Yes. Yes! Jolly good, I’m alright. W-why are you asking, dearest?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was lying, Crowley was sure. Aziraphale lied quite often, but he never did it very good. It punched him a little to know that the angel needed to lie to him. “No, you’re not. Don’t lie to me, angel. Don’t you know you can trust me?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The angel gasped. “Oh. Oh, Crowley, <em>of course</em> I know! I’m so sorry my dearest... I am being a burden. I’m so sorry. I’m so... Forgive me Crowley, please. I...” the angel’s eyes began to sparkle with uncried tears, and his chin started to wobble. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crowley widened his eyes. “Oh no. Angel, please don’t cry. It’s okay, come here.” Crowley said as softly as he could, and pulled his angel into a hug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Satan bless it. How could he be so mean to his angel? Aziraphale wasn’t lying to him because he didn’t trust him. He did because was scared of burdening Crowley. But what had this to do with the cake? The demon was confused. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heart broke as the angel in his arms began to sob. Crowley stroked his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, angel, it’s alright. I’ve got you. You did nothing wrong.” the serpent whispered. “What’s wrong, angel? Please tell me.” he added as gently as he could. He didn’t want to put pressure on the angel. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only audible thing in the next minute were the broken sobs coming from the slightly smaller man-shaped being. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... I want to be better for you...” Aziraphale eventually whispered. “I want to be a good partner for you... I’m scared that you may not... think I’m good enough for you. That you might be disappointed...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The demon widened his eyes and stopped caressing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crowley couldn’t believe what he just heard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the heaven are you talking about, Aziraphale?” the serpent broke the embrace to look his angel in his slightly reddened and still shiny eyes. “Angel, how could you ever disappoint me? And what does that have to do with cake?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve...” the angel sobbed and looked away from Crowley again. “I’ve been told some times already that I am... fat. My shape ist not very pleasing. I mean, look at you. Your body is tall, slim, handsome and... so attractive... And I am not. I thought I’d stop eating so much, so maybe I’ll lose the gut. At least a bit of it. I d-don’t want you to be disappointed of our relationship, now that it got started.” New tears started to fall down Aziraphales face and he put his arms around himself, as if to hide his form. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I’m such a <em>failure</em>. I never get to do things right, all I do is hurting people’s feelings. All of those millennia you were trying to bond with me and I kept rejecting and hurting you. I’m terrible. I am a pathetic excuse for an angel. Crowley, I’m so sorry...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crowley shaked his head, and pulled the angel close to him again, embracing him more thightly that the hug before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aziraphale. Don’t you dare to say such things ever again. You’re none of anything you just said.” - “I am.” - “Angel, <strong><em>stop</em></strong>!” Crowley said a little too loud, wich made the angel in his arms jump. “Sorry. But you have to know that all of this is untrue. All of it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crowley slid his hands down to his angel’s side, squeezing the plump skin. “You’re not fat. You’re soft, you’re squishy, huggable. You’re so comfy and warm, angel. You’re beautiful. So incredibly <em>beautiful</em>. And you <strong>are</strong> attractive, you have no idea what you do to me, angel. You’re so amazing and handsome and <em>cute</em>. So cute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Azirphale looked up at him. “R-really?” he sobbed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crowley smiled reassuringly. “Really.” He placed a kiss on his lover’s forehead. “And you’re not a failure. You’re more of an angel than all the archangels together. Because you’ve got something all of those cold rule-followers don’t have. You have warmth, free will and you know what’s right and wrong. You are no pathetic excuse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But... I hurt you.” Aziraphale whispered. Crowley cupped his angel’s face with his hands. “You were scared, Aziraphale. You had a right to be scared. You didn’t hurt me, I always knew you would <em>never</em> mean to.” the demon kissed his angel tenderly before he could protest. Crowley was relieved as he felt Aziraphale kissing him back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still with lips on his, he sat down on the couch, pulling the angel with him, making him sit on his lap. Aziraphale giggled. “Crowley, oh... that’s not a good idea.... I’m pretty heav-“ Crowley shut him up with one more peck on the lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Usually, the demon was the one randomly sitting on Aziraphale’s lap. Or resting only his head on his lap, the angelic chest or this squishy belly of his. The angel was so soft and comfortable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But they both absolutely loved it the other way around, too. Even before them being official, they’d cuddled every here and there, well, <em>friendshiply</em>. When no one watched.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y’know why I enjoy cuddling you Angel?” Crowley asked after a while of silence. “Because I’m soft?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crowley smiled and kissed his lover’s still slightly wet cheek. “Exactly.” the serpent whispered. He put his hands around the angel’s plump middle. “Never say something bad about the wonderful angel you are. Never again. Please, angel. And don’t listen tothe ones telling you the opposite. They’re all wankers.” Crowley buried his face in the curve between shoulder and neck of the angel sitting on his lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled as he felt Aziraphale reaching to the desk and heard him taking out a cupcake from the box, before settling back. The demon looked up again and looked at the now happy angel he was cuddling, who was enjoying a scrumptious cupcake, looking him in the eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! Crowley it’s delicious! You know me so well, dearest.” Aziraphale said happily. Crowley simply grinned and stole a little bite from the cupcake his angel was holding. They both chuckled to that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they ate up the cupcake, Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s lips. “Thank you, dearest.” he hugged the other. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crowley widened his eyes. He knew, of course. And Aziraphale knew too. But they’ve never said it, never that directly. The serpent couldn’t see the angel’s face because of the hug, but he’d heard the smile in this short sentence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Aziraphale.” he whispered, shortly but sweetly kissing the side of other’s neck. “I love you too, angel. So much.”</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he meant it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was <em>his</em> Aziraphale. His angel.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it 💕<br/>Comments/Kudos appreciated ✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>